an offer he can't refuse
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: randy orton has just joined TNA. but on his first night,kurt angle offers to let him join the main event mafia. will he join,or will he become number 1 on their hit list?
1. Chapter 1

i do not own wwe or tna,or its characters.

it was randy orton's first night in tna,he was having mixed emotions. all he could think of was,what will the tna fans think? what will the wwe fans think? what will fans of both companies think? would the tna fans like him? would the wwe fans say he turned his back on wwe and the? he was very nervous. it was at the end of that edition of IMPACT that randy was going to make his debut. jeff jarrett was going to introduce him.

"ladies and gentleman" jeff began,"for months,you've been seeing promos of an unknown shadowy figure with a deep voice,talking about his debut in tna. i'm sure you've all been wondering just who this person is. so without further a do,let's introduce him!"

a promo of the shadowy figure was on the screen.

"some people call me ruthless" the person began,"some people call me agressive,my legacy is well known to wrestling fans,some people call me a legend,some call me a legend killer"

at this point,the fans were going wild,because when this person said legend killer,they knew right away it was randy orton.

"but you can simply call me- (the person steps out of the shadows) RANDY ORTON!!!

now the fans were going even wilder as randy orton made his enterance. they couldn't believe the one and only randy orton was now in tna.

randy stepped into the ring and shaked jeff's hand.

"well,here i am,officially in tna!!!!" randy exclaimed

"you know,about a year ago,when i left wwe,i was thinking that i may have made a mistake. that maybe i wasn'r ready to quit the business. i was sitting at my home for about 6 months,then i got a call from tna owner jeff jarrett. he said,randy,i know you left wwe,but somethin just tells me that you don't want to be done with wrestling completely. and i knew deep down that jeff was right. i didnt want to be done with what i was best at. but i was ceratintly done with the way wwe was treating me. so jeff told me he'd give me a few months to think about it. and so a few months later,i called jeff back,and i said,jeff,i accept your offer! and so here i am in tna,and you can bet,that with me here,things are gonna shake up!!"

randy was interupted by the main event mafia's theme music.

kurt angle,booker t,scott steiner,kevin nash,and samoa joe made their way into the ring,looking at randy the way sharks look at fish.

"well,well randy,welcome to tna" kurt began. i never thought i'd see the day where you of all people would be here.

"what the hell is that supossed to mean?" randy asked demandingly.

"not a thing,orton,i just meant welcome to the company"

"some things never change kurt,especially your lies"

"no really,the rest of the mafia and i just came down here to welcome you,and give you a proposition"

"back off kurt" jeff ordered

"stay out of this jarrett" kurt shot back

"what kind of proposition?" randy asked

"well,you see randy,you and i go back a long time,and i know a lot about you. and if there's one thing i know you love,its power."

"go on" randy said curiously

"your young,talented,and have a great legacy. usually the main event mafia doesn't take too kindly to the young guys who think they're better than us,but i've got a feeling your different. i mean,take joe here for example,we always thought he was a cocky little punk,but since he joined the mafia,we realize now that the other punks just got into his mind,they tried to confuse him into being one of them. but that all changed when he joined the main event mafia. now he's one of us"

"you better get your point across before i headbutt your teeth down your throat" randy threatend

"what i'm getting at randy,is that you should join us,the main event mafia"

"you're kidding right?" randy asked

"no randy,i'm not,your a legend just like us,and you'd fit in perfectly with us,its an offer you can't refuse"

"thanks but no thanks kurt,now get the hell out of here"

samoa joe was ready to attack randy

"whoa joe,hold on,he needs some time to think about it. remember randy,if your not with us,you'll go right to the top of our list" kurt threatened as he and the rest of the mafia left the ring.

randy stood there in the middle of the ring and thought to himself-what's the worst the mafia can do if he refuses their offer?

stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

a week later,randy was walking backstage through the impact zone,meeting some new people and running into some familiar ones

"well here it is,my first full night in tna" randy said with pride

"yeah randy its sure to be a big one" jeff jarret said

"randy orton,long time no see" mick foley said shaking randy's hand

"hey mick,dont think for a second i dont remember being thrown into those thumb tacks a few years back"

"yeah we sure hated eachother back then,glad to see we can put the past behind us"

"well after being beaten down and kicked out of a group that once treated me like family,made me realize all the horrible things i've done while i was with evolution"

"yet that doesn't stop you from punting people's heads in"

"i cant help it i have a mean streak"

"well randy its been good talkin to you again,i gotta go finish up some work" mick said,then walked off

aj styles came up to randy

"hello randy,its a real pleasure to meet you. before i say anything else,let me just say you do not want to join the main event mafia. you would regret it."

"don't worry aj,its like i just told mick, i learned my lesson when i was kicked out of evolution. the only time i'll be in a stable,is if i'm the leader,and even then,i still wouldn't join those scumbags"

"i thought for sure you would accept their offfer,considering how you were back in wwe" jeff said

"no way,its gonna take more than threats to make me join those assholes"

"is that what your gonna tell them tonight?" aj asked

"yeah,and i'm ready for what ever they can throw at me"

"you need anyone out there?" jeff asked

"no,i can face the dickhead mafia on my own,thanks though

"no problem randy,any time

"so who's your first match with tonight?" aj asked

"i'm facing rhino in the main event,i'm guessin after the match is when they're gonna make their little offer"

"well good luck out there man" aj said as he walked off

"thanks aj"

"remember randy,if they give you any trouble,i'll be out there to help" jeff said

"thanks jeff"

later that night

randy had just beaten rhino

the main event mafia came to the ring

"congratulations on your very first tna victrory randy" kurt said,clapping his hands

"kurt i know why your out here,so just get on with it"

"so you remember about the offer we made you last week,about joining the main event mafia,we hope that you've made a decision,and it better be thee right one. so what's it gonna be randy?"

"kurt,its like i told you last week,thanks but no thanks. and its gonna take more than threats to make me join your little group of hasbeens here"

kurt looked pissed off

"yeah,yeah i figured you would say somethin like that,i just hope that-

kurt interupted himself by headbutting randy

the rest of the mafia ganged up on randy and asaulted him

jeff jarrett ran to the ring,only to be kicked in the face and thrown out of the ring by kevin nash.

the mafia all hit their finishers on randy

joe hit the muscle buster

booker t hit the scissors kick

kevin nash hit the jack knife

scott steiner hit what ever the hell his finisher is

and jurt hit the angle slam

"i warned you randy!" kurt yelled over randy's lifeless body

"i told you if you weren't with us you'd go to the top of the list! and we're gonna make the rest of your career in tna a living hell!

with that said,kurt threw the microphone on randy and spat on him

the mafia raised their arms in victory

stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

as randy made his way backstage after the attck,he was very pissed

"randy,you ok?" jeff asked

"no,as a matter of fact i'm not,i just got jumped on my first full night here!"

"im sorry man,i tried to help,but i got kicked in the face as soon as i go to the ring"

"its alright,jeff,it aint your fault,you tried to help"

"there's got to be a way we can get back at M.E.M" jeff said

"dont worry,you leve that to me" randy said smiling

a week later,on impact,main event mafia came out at the beginning of the show

"cut the music,cut the damn music" kurt said,"now,as you all know,a couple of weeks ago,randy orton made his tna debut,and on that night,we generously gave him an offer he was stupid enough to refuse,so when he refused last week,we had no choice but to beat the holy hell out of him! joe,you got somethin to say?"

kurt handed the mic over to samoa joe

"orton! last week,you turned down the main event mafia! that was the stupidest thing you can ever do! i used to be just like you,young,cocky,arrogant,full of myself,i thought i was better than the legends that were right in front of me,until i had a revelation,that i had to respect these people,so i joined the mafia to prove somethin to everyone. i proved that i'm a better man than all those other disrespectful little punks! now i understand you and i have a match tonight. if your smart,you'd back out,if your stupid,your friends and family will be visiting you in the trauma unit! i got 4 words for you tonight orton,JOE'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

joe gave the mic back to kurt

"and randy,its like i've been sayin since you came here,you are now number 1 on our hit list!" kurt yelled into the camera

kurt threw down the mic and the mafia left the ring.

jeff and randy had been watchin the whole time

"can you believe him?" jeff asked

"trust me jeff,i know what i'm doin,and rest assure,i WILL get revenge on the main event mafia" randy told him

later that night,randy orton faced off against samoa joe

joe seemed to have the match won,until randy kicked out of the muscle buster and hit the rko on joe when joe was arguing with the referee

randy grabbed a microphone

"kurt,everyone else in m.e.m,dont think i forgot what you did to me last week,yeah,i remember that beat down,it didnt fully scramble my brains,so i figured,i think i just might want revenge. and how can i possibly fight 5 people at once? well,with 4 other people on my side,i think maybe i can get the job done"

after randy said this,jeff jarrett and team 3-d came out and stood by randy's side

"ha! orton,are you ad at math or somethin?" kurt asked,"thats only 3 people!"

"yeah kurt,i know,i was just savin the best for last,i think he's someone you 5 might be pretty familiar with. everyone,you know him,you love him,he is the icon,sting!"

the lights went out and sting came to the ring from the rafters

m.e.m were looking at sting like they had just saw a ghost,they couldn't believe a former main event mafia member was now on the side of jeff jarrett and team 3-d,the 3 people they had been fighting for over a year

"no! no damn it,no!" kurt yelled

randy,jeff,team 3-d,and sting,raised eachother's arms in victory,prepared for war with the main event mafia

stay tuned for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

One week later, a fuming Main Event Mafia made their way to the ring right at the start of the show.

"Alright alright, cut the music. I said cut our music damn you!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Now then." He began. "Last week, Randy Orton decided he was angry at the Main Event Mafia for what we did to him a couple of weeks ago. Well you see Randy, all of that could have been avoided if you just would have joined M.E.M. But you decided you didn't want to do that, you thought you were better than us. News flash Orton, you're nowhere NEAR as good as us! You just waltzed right into this company and instantly thought you deserved to feel welcome. So you went ahead and assembled yourself a little "team" that you think can take us down? Just go 'head and TRY to stop us! Because WE, the Main Event Mafia, are the most unstoppable force in TNA! No, in wrestling today. No, in wrestling HISTORY! No, in the WORLD! And there's not a God damn thing anyone, including you Orton, can do to stop us!"

Randy's music hit, interrupting whatever Kurt was about to rant about next. Randy stood up on the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Kurt, do you EVER shut the hell up?" Randy asked. "I mean, wow, you're the worst motormouth i've seen since Macho Man Randy Savage. You're right about one thing though, Kurt, you are a powerful force, no question. You're a nightmare of the ring, you're a wrestling machine!"

Kurt looked flattered by Randy's words, but didn't forget for a second that he hated his guts.

"But Kurt, you have weaknesses. One of them is your mouth. You have a bad habbit of writing checks your ass can't always cash. You don't always back up what you say. You come out here every week and say you're the greatest wrestler of all time, you've been able to back that up, without a doubt you are GREAT. But there's an old saying; With great power comes great responsibility. And responsibility is something I don't think you have."

"Orton, don't you quote Spiderman on ME you son of a bitch!" Kurt yelled. "I am in every way better than you! Better than you, better than Jeff Jarrett, better than Team 3-D, and a HELL of a lot better than Sting! No one is better than me! No one is better than Kurt Angle! I am the leader of the Main Event Mafia! I am the WRESTLING MACHINE! I won a gold medal with a broken freakin' neck!"

"Oh God you're gonna talk about the gold medal crap now aren't you?" Randy complained. "I may have waltzed right into this company and thought I should feel welcome, but you know somethin, Kurt? So did you!".

Kurt was now more angrier than ever. He threw off his suit jacket in rage.

"You think you're so hot, HUH!" Kurt screamed in intense, white hot rage. "I'll tell you what, Orton! Lockdown is just 4 weeks from now. You know what I'm thinkin'? I'm thinkin'.. I'm thinkin' Lethal Lockdown! Team Angle- me and the rest of M.E.M here, vs. Team Orton- you and those useless pieces of trash you joined up with last week! What do you say, Randy?"

Randy looked hesitant for a minute or two. But finally, he made up his mind and gave Kurt his decision.

"Yes!" Randy said.

Kurt gave off an evil, satisfied smirk.

"That's what I though you'd say. So it's set- Lethal Lockdown. I personally can't wait, Randy." Kurt said as if he were up to something.

Main Event Mafia's music played, signalling the end of the confrontation.

"Oh, just one more thing before we go, Randy." Kurt said, cutting the music off. "You have a gauntlet match tonight. And it'll keep going until you lose! Enjoy that."

Kurt dropped the mic and M.E.M raised their arms in victory as their music played.

stay tuned for chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Randy made his way to the backstage area, where he was confronted by Jeff Jarrett.

"Randy man, are you nuts? You actually accepted a Lethal Lockdown match this early in your TNA career?" Jeff asked.

"I don't see why not." Randy said confidently.

"You've never been in something like Lethal Lockdown before, are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"Go through with it? Hell yeah I wanna go through with it. Somebody has to put that loud mouth hasbeen Kurt Angle in his place. And who better to do it than someone who's better, stronger, and younger. With you, Team 3-D, and Sting on my team, we'll put the Main Event Mafia out of their misery."

"Well what about this gauntlet match tonight?" Jeff asked. "What are you gonna do if you keep on winning? This match might go on all night long."

"The longer the match, the better. It'll just give me a chance to prove how dominant I am. I'll take on every single member of the TNA roster if I have to." Randy said.

"Alright man, good luck to you." Jeff said.

"Thanks man, I gotta go get ready." Randy said, walking off.

Randy made his way around the IMPACT Zone. On his way to the locker room, he ran into the Beautiful People.

"Hey Randy" Angelina greeted seductively. "You know, you've only been here a couple of weeks, and we still haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Angelina Love."

"And I'm Velver Sky." Velvet introduced. "And we're-

"The Beautiful People!" They yelled in unison.

"Well ladies, its nice to meet you. I'm Randy Orton, and I-

"Oh we know who you are" Velvet said, smiling.

"We always remember men who share the same equality of beauty we do." Angelina said.

"And Randy, you can look and touch all you want." Velvet invited.

"Well girls, while I'm sure you're pretty used to being touched by numerous guys, I won't be one of them. I'm married."

"What did you just say to us you son of a bitch!" Angelina yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry, what I meant to say is, you're a couple obnoxious sluts who go around bullying other people because of the way they look, when really you're no prize yourselves." Randy told them.

"You BASTARD! You can't say that to us! Do you have any idea who we are!" Angelina yelled.

"Yes, I do, I'm pretty sure I just pointed it out. Now excuse me ladies, but get the hell out of my way." Randy said, pushing the Beautiful People out of his way.

As Randy continued to walk down the halls of the IMPACT Zone, where he ran into Dr. Stevie.

"Mr. Randy Orton, I am so glad I ran into you." Stevie said.

"Are you now?" Randy asked.

"Yes sir I am. Being the master of psychology that I am, I would like to know your thoughts and feelings, you know, get inside your head, stuff like that. What are your thoughts on your first few weeks here in TNA?"

"Very, very annoyed." Randy said.

"And why is that?"

"Guys like you"

Randy followed this statement up with a hard slap across Dr. Stevie's face.

Randy again continued to walk to the locker room. Halfway there, he ran into Matt Morgan.

"Hey there, Orton. Welcome to TNA" Matt said in an obviously unfriendly and unwelcoming tone.

"Nice to see you too, Matt." Randy said sarcastically. "Look, I'm trying to get to the locker room, so if you don't mind getting out of the way-

"Shut up Orton! You don't tell me what to do! You're nothing right now! You haven't been here for even a month, and you walk around here like you own the place or something. News flash, Randy- you're only seen as a rookie here in TNA. And that's all you'll ever be seen as when guys like ME are around to keep the spotlight."

"Is that right?" Randy said,

Matt didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled and spit directly in Randy's face.

Randy looked down for a brief moment, almost in shock. He wiped Matt's spit off of his face and took a right hand to his jaw.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Randy screamed as he took shot after shot at Matt.

He threw Matt's head into a door and stomped at him. Suddenly, Kevin Nash came over and kicked Randy in the head. Matt regained conciousness and grabbed Randy by the throat, throwing him through a wall.

"Good job Matt, well done." Kurt said, handing Matt a large amount of money.

"No prob, Kurt, it was a pleasure, anything for the Mafia. And it'll be an even bigger pleasure to take Orton out in the gauntlet match tonight!" Matt stated as he walked away with his money.

"I heard you called me a hasbeen, Orton." Kurt said over Randy's body. "Well I'm gonna make you a hasbeen before you ever get the chance to be!"

stay tuned for chapter 6


End file.
